<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Geode by alfie_bet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170822">Geode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfie_bet/pseuds/alfie_bet'>alfie_bet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Beelzebub (mentioned), Belphegor (mentioned) - Freeform, Lucifer (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, MC (mentioned) - Freeform, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:03:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfie_bet/pseuds/alfie_bet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon has a request of Asmodeus, but the latter is only willing to agree under a small condition. Copious amounts of glitter and feelings ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Geode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus crossed his arms, staring at the figure across from him, “...Okay, so I’m going to repeat this just to get it all straight. You want to use <em> my </em> bathroomー”</p>
<p>“Yeahー”</p>
<p>“Which is the same bathroom that <em> I </em>useー”</p>
<p>“Uh huh…”</p>
<p>“To use a bath bomb?”</p>
<p>“I mean, that’s kind of the long and short of it,” Mammon rested his hands on his hips, looking more like he was pouting than the intimidating aura he thought he was giving.</p>
<p>“Now, while I love bath bombs as much as the next person, I have to ask...why my bathroom?” Asmodeus ran a hand through his bangs, studying Mammon for any change in his body language.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s the biggest tub, and this thing is supposed to turn the water into liquid gold. It's what the lady at the store said.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus frowned, wanting to pinch the bridge of his nose. Of course his darling older brother wanted to bathe in gold, that just seemed absolutely fitting. And, given that his own bathtub was, indeed, the largest, it would go without saying that Mammon would only bathe in gold if he had the chance to have the largest volume of it.</p>
<p>...but even Asmodeus could admit that a bath of gold <em> did </em> sound tempting. A little too tempting. He didn’t want to know how Mammon had gotten all the way to the mortal realm, let alone to a body care store, but his second eldest brother had returned with a shopping bag brimming with bath bombs, all with different scents and colors. </p>
<p>Somehow, Asmodeus figured that their newest addition to the household had mentioned something to Mammon, and once he got something in his head, it would take a king’s ransom to get his mind off of it.</p>
<p>“...Alright. You can use my tubー”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Mammon cheered, stopping when a slender, pale finger brushed against his lips.</p>
<p>“...On one condition. I get to use it, too.”</p>
<p>Mammon looked positively shocked, taking a step back, “Absolutely not! I’m not splitting this baby down the middle, that’d ruin the whole thingー”</p>
<p>“I never said that. My bathtub is huge, Mammon, I just want to share. Surely you have just a tiny hint of charity in that shriveled little heart of yours?” Asmodeus batted his eyelashes, smile adorning his lips.</p>
<p>“No way. If I’m taking a bath, then I want all that for myself,” Mammon shook his head, but Asmodeus could see the falter in his eyes, the way his brother licked his own lips when he was nervous. The stutter of his voice, the bobbing of his Adam’s apple.</p>
<p>Adorable.</p>
<p>“Then no deal. Either we both take a bath, or neither of us do. Unless, of course...you’re nervous around little ol’ me?” he smiled, the practiced motion smooth and natural on his face.</p>
<p>Mammon clicked his tongue, trying and failing to look anything but. “I’m not nervous, don’t be ridiculous. But do we really have to share, isn’t there something else you want?”</p>
<p>“Me? Oh, there are <em> many </em> things I want, brother dear, but right now I just want to see your skin painted in the opulence you crave,” Asmodeus rested his hand against Mammon’s cheek, watching the way that color blossomed under his tanned skin.</p>
<p>“You desire gold, and jewels, and the finest things that the three realms could offer you. You’re insatiable,” his finger trailed carefully down Mammon’s neck, mapping where the white lines of his demonic form would mark him. “And, I suppose, I can relate. Sometimes, I just don’t know when I’ve had enough. How much <em> is </em> enough, do you think?”</p>
<p>Mammon’s eyes were transfixed on Asmodeus, his mouth seemingly unable to function. Asmodeus chuckled in the breathless silence, leaning in close to Mammon’s ear, “I think I’d like to find out, wouldn’t you? Let’s take from each other until we have nothing left to give.”</p>
<p>The slightest inclination of his brother’s head was all the consent Asmodeus needed. Dragging Mammon with him, he wanted to laugh at how easily the Avatar of Greed could be swayed. Leading him to the bathroom, he let Mammon stand off to the side while he ran the water, steam beginning to rise up from the chilled stone. Glancing over his shoulder, Asmodeus smiled, “Surely you don’t intend to bathe with your clothes on, do you?”</p>
<p>Startled, Mammon wordlessly began unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging his jacket off and onto the tile floor. Pleased, Asmodeus began to do the same, slowly unwinding the scarf from around his neck before working on his own top, occasionally glancing over at Mammon to gauge his interest.</p>
<p>Judging by the absolute hunger in his elder brother’s eyes, the way he looked at him as he would have at any sort of treasure, the Avatar of Lust had little to worry about. Mammon remained transfixed as he slowly stepped out of his pants, leaving them as a pile on the floor.</p>
<p>Almost forgetting the reason he drew the bath in the first place, Asmodeus gestured toward the shopping bag, “Be a lamb and grab the bath bomb, would you?”</p>
<p>“...yeah, sureー” Mammon nodded, plucking the white-wrapped package from the brown paper bag. Asmodeus lowered himself into the water, fighting the sudden shudder that ran through him from the contrast of his skin and the hot water. Within moments, he let out the breath he had been holding, relaxing in the tub.</p>
<p>Mammon finally unbuckled himself, kicking his pants off in the haste to get closer. The bath bomb in his hand was gold, like Asmodeus expected, with little purple crystals embedded in the ball’s surface. It looked like a geode, honestly, which he could certainly find cute in a way.</p>
<p>Kneeling beside the tub, Mammon held the golden orb over the water before unceremoniously dropping it in, Asmodeus making a huff at the splash of water that hit his nose. Neither said a word as the geode dissolved, however, the bath bomb releasing a swirl of color and shimmer as it disappeared below the water’s surface. Asmodeus stared as his legs became obscured by the gold pigment, glancing up at Mammon.</p>
<p>He supposed, perhaps, that he could liken the look on his brother’s face to that of a jungle cat, poised and ready to strike as it watched its prey. Mammon lowered a hand into the water first, mesmerized by the way that the gold shimmer coated his skin.  No matter which way he turned his hand, the gold caught the low light of the bathroom, glistening in its radiance.</p>
<p>Not willing to be outdone, Asmodeus moved closer, the gold swirling around his form. Pale arms rose from the water, cupping Mammon’s face gently. </p>
<p>“You have your gold, Mammon, but are you satisfied? Wouldn’t you like a jewel to adorn you, to <em> adore </em> you?” His lips brushed against Mammon’s briefly, Asmodeus feeling the way that the other demon seemed to flinch.</p>
<p>“I’m not Lucifer, Mammon. I wouldn’t harm you, you’ve done nothing wrong,” his thumb stroked across Mammon’s cheek bone, trailing gold shimmer. “It’s just you and me, no one can stop you. Be greedy,” he pecked his lips again, leaning closer, “Take me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The water slapped against the side of the tub, both bodies lost in each other. Mouths explored, bit, licked, and kissed where they could, hands roaming across wet skin. Asmodeus saw stars again, and again, falling victim to a relentless, bottomless avarice. And he didn’t care. He wanted to be coveted, craved, and desired.</p>
<p>No one seemed to understand that desire, not to the extent that he did. The only others that seemed to even come close to understanding were Mammon and Beelzebub, all three of them famished in different ways. But Beelzebub only ever seemed satisfied when real food was on the line, or when in the presence of his twin. Belphegor could fill the hole that their sin had left, long enough to leave it at a dull ache as opposed to a burning pit.</p>
<p>But for Asmodeus? Nothing could. It seemed to him that he’d taken as many lovers in his lifetime as there were stars in the sky, but not one could satisfy him for long. Climax, realize what a mistake they’d made, leave, search for someone new. Cycle after cycle, person after person, over and over without end.</p>
<p>Even Mammon grew tired, eventually resting his head against his shoulder. He’d ceased moving, the both of them a mess of sweat and gold glitter. The water wasn’t even hot anywhere, a disgusting kind of lukewarm that made the water hardly feel like it was there at all.</p>
<p>After a moment, Asmodeus realized that Mammon had pulled away, lifting himself up from the water. The shimmer clung to his skin, making Mammon look like he was forged from gold itself.</p>
<p>He stayed in the water, watching Mammon dry himself off. For being so vocal when unwanted, Mammon’s silence spoke volumes. Asmodeus lowered his gaze, staring at the dirty surface of the water. A question rose unbidden, one that he often found himself afraid to ask.</p>
<p>“Did you regret this?”</p>
<p>He expected an answer that teetered on the side of ‘yes’, squeaking in surprise when Mammon pulled him up, kissing him.</p>
<p>“That’s a stupid question to ask,” he chuckled, which only served to confuse Asmodeus more, “Of course I don’t. Though...maybe next time we can try a bed?”</p>
<p>“N...Next time?” he blinked, taken by surprise.</p>
<p>“Of course. Your appetite complements my own, so...I mean, I don’t give up things that belong to me. Possessions, power, peopleーit’s all mine.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus paused for a long while before laughing, his mask of practiced poise shattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...so, I like Lush bath bombs, and anything with gold shimmer just screams 'Mammon!'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>